Super Troopers
by donzilla
Summary: Rated T for some profanity. Read the description below


**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction, and this one's loosely (I think not loosely) based on the 2001 film Super Troopers, but the film this story revolves on is the 2009 film Coraline. Feedback and comments are welcome, and some advice needed too since this is my first story,and I'm kind of bad in making one *sorry ;)***

 **All characters and setting in this story are pure works of fiction. Any resemblance to a real-life person or establishment is purely coincidental.**

 **Coraline belongs to Neil Gaiman, whilst Wybie belongs to Laika. I own nothing.**

 **I've also added some of my own characters to this story, which I own. For the next chapters, suggest me some new characters and give a brief description of them so I can think of a scene for them.**

 **You can also notice some movie lines being included here, so watch out for them. Haha :v**

 _Wybie's POV_

 **"** 691 do you need assistance?" dispatch from our Highway Patrol station in Los Angeles called out to me.

"691, do you copy?" he yelled again. This time, he's getting impatient.

"10-74. All clear." **_(10-74 is police code for "negative")_** I responded to dispatch. He's Sgt. James Thorpe. Exiled from field work after he's involved in police brutality at a crime scene in San Francisco. Donuts, coffee, chili dogs, and soda are his thing. He wears size 40 pants and he stands at 6'1.

"Partner, look what I found!" my Puerto Rican partner, Victor Dolores, called to me. He handed me a paper bag with cocaine on it. Seems those guys at the crime scene were high, and since I'm no detective, I gave it to LAPD detective Robert Newman for fingerprint examination at their crime lab. The California Highway Patrol and the Los Angeles Police Department has got a love-hate relationship with each other, but more on the hate side. We've got a "Highway Cop vs Local Cop" relationship, and on the contrary. I'm actually in a relationship with one of their officers. Coraline Jones. My girlfriend. Doing dispatch work at the LAPD Division 06, or the Hollywood division, and since we both moved to Southern California, we've both engaged in police work, but I took the job of being a state trooper and she's a local cop in Los Angeles.

 _Author's POV_

Officer Wyborne Lovat joined the California Highway Patrol right after they moved to California. Coraline joined the Los Angeles Police Department and has been exiled from field work due to her breakdowns at traffic stops whenever she's on period, causing other officers to respond to the scene and her watch officer, Corporal Brandon Spruce, relieved her from field duty and is transferred to dispatch.

Meanwhile, after leaving the crime scene to return to their station, they were cruising around normally at the Santa Monica freeway, and were baited to a pursuit after they saw a fast-driving LAPD car without its lightbar flashing.

"691 Adam to dispatch, 10-80, spotted a Los Angeles PD car driving at 100, he's driving violently and just cut right through me, shop ID 69685, CA exempt plate 1088739" _(10-80 means "foot/vehicle pursuit)_

"Okay, CA exempt plate 1088739, shop ID 69685... Dude, that belongs to an LAPD officer, what the hell, Wybie, you're gonna pull over another cop?" Highway Patrol dispatch Sgt. James Thorpe yelled frantically on the radio at Wybie, whose unit number is 691 Adam. His partner, Victor Dolores, is 691 Boy.

"Don't care, state trooper gonna pull over a local cop. 691 Adam in pursuit." Wybie shrugged, as he is keen on pursuing the LAPD patrol car that was speeding and cutting through lanes. He turns on the siren, with the LAPD officer oblivious that he is being pursued.

"Seriously, Wybie? That guy's a cop, maybe he's responding on Code 2!" Victor yelled, seemingly annoyed that his partner is going to pursue another patrol car.

"Highway cops on local. Highway cops on local! Geddit?" Wybie yelled back, still keen on the LAPD patrol car.

*Meanwhile on the LAPD patrol car*

"685 Adam, code 3, we got a 10-17 at Old Mike's drive-in Convenience Store in Devon Boulevard, suspects are armed with Kalashnikov 47s" _(10-17 means armed robbery)_ Coraline noted on radio to unit 685, who is still oblivious that a California Highway Patrol vehicle is pursuing him.

"Roger, responding *turns on siren*, but there's a Highway Patrol car following right behind me, presumably pursuing me" 685 replied, who is known as Sgt. Nehal Khan, an American of Bangladeshi descent.

"Don't worry, just continue your response."

*in Wybie's patrol car*

"Aww damn, he's turned on his siren. I think he's heard me." Wybie sighed in dismay, who was so keen on pursuing the LAPD car.

"It's okay dude, pull over a random vehicle. I'll check their plates through our computer." Victor calmed Wybie down, with Wybie grudgingly calming down.

"All available units on the Santa Monica area, we have a 10-17 at a convenience store in Devon Boulevard, code 3, suspects are armed with Kalashnikov 47s." Thorpe said on radio, in which Wybie received.

"691 going in."

"Roger"

 **TO BE CONTINUED. I was sleepy when I made this. Stay tuned for more. ;)**


End file.
